A Little Less, A Little More
by starry-nights88
Summary: Desire. It coursed through his veins like blood, but rejection was all he got. So, he waited until the clock stopped and he could finally claim him.


**Full Title:** A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me

* * *

He leaned heavily against the bathroom door, biting his lower lip as his hand moved over his throbbing erection. Trying _desperately_ to keep quiet, but it was a hard thing to do. The faster he moved his hand, the more his thumb brushed over his engorged head, and the more the images of his imprinted danced before his half lidded eyes...the more he wanted to cry out. The more he wanted to moan his pleasure. The more he wanted to gasp _his_ name.

A shiver ran through Seth Clearwater's body and the softest of whimpers left his lips as his legs spread wider as he sat upon the cold tile of the bathroom floor. His lips were parted and shining with a thin sheen of saliva from where he kept licking his lips. His cheeks were flushed with his arousal and his eyes were darkened with lust.

His hand moved faster. Almost in desperation. He was always so desperate when it came to _him_, his imprinted. His cold, beautiful imprinted. Again, his body shivered. That sweet intoxicating smell, stronger when Seth buried his nose in those dirty blond curls. Again, he gasped softly. And, those haunted eyes. Those warm, golden, haunted eyes that invoked such _feelings_ in the pit of his stomach.

Seth's eyes snapped open. His back arched. And, his release (in thick white ribbons) covered the hand still wrapped around his deflating cock. A single word, a name, left his lips. "Jasper..."

**xxx**

His fists were clenched. Resting next to his head, which was leaning against the bathroom door. His body shook, and he was sure that if he had a heart, it'd be racing right now. Almost greedily he inhaled deeply, smelling that earthy scent that was _his_ wolf. His fists clenched tighter and, once again, Jasper Hale found himself fighting against his urges.

But, this time, he didn't crave blood. _No_. Blood was the furthest thing from his mind. He craved the young teenager just on the other side of this door. This door that Jasper could _so_ easily remove...then, he'd be in there with Seth. Then he'd be able to do what he craved to do. Then he'd be able to sink inside of the boy (just teetering on manhood) and touch him on a level that he had only daydreamed of.

Luckily, Jasper had been combating against his urges for _centuries_. This burning lust wasn't anything he couldn't handle. This need to touch him, to kiss him, to run his hands along his naked, impossibly hot body was nothing he couldn't handle. But, he had never been so tempted in his life to just give in and give Seth what he really wanted.

When he had first stepped into their bedroom and felt the boy's warm waves of arousal, it had nearly undone him. But, Jasper held on. He'd wait. He _could_ wait...even as the softest of gasps reached his ear. Even as Seth's muffled whimpers and moans assaulted his senses, sending his body into overdrive. Even as...his name left Seth's lips. He'd wait.

* * *

Seth heaved a soft sigh as he poked at his spaghetti and meatballs, his cheek propped against his opened palm and his arm resting against the dining room table. He had tried. He had tried so very hard. But, his efforts had been in vein. Even as the elder vampire loomed over him, his erection pressed into his hip, Jasper _still_ wouldn't give in. He still refused.

And, it had hurt. Even though Jasper had assured him over and over that it wasn't anything that he did, oh no, it wasn't Seth. They just..._couldn't_. Even though he _wanted_ to, so badly. Not yet. Not for awhile. _"You're too young. Just wait for a few years."_ The words haunted him. The words made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He wasn't so sure he could wait another _four_ years before he and Jasper could _finally_ have sex.

Eighteen years old...just seemed so far away when you were fourteen and hopelessly in love.

"Hey, you're not eating your dinner."

The youngest shifter in the Quileute pack blinked and looked up from his untouched food, glancing over at Jacob Black, who had imprinted on Edward. Jacob Black who was only two years older than him and _already_ in a sexual relationship with Edward. It was _so_ unfair. "Yeah...I guess I'm not hungry." Seth answered, setting his fork down with a sigh before he pushed his plate away from him.

Jacob looked from the plate back to him, his eyes wide, portraying the shock he felt at Seth's statement, "Seth Clearwater not hungry?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, an expectant look on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Seth insisted, his voice innocent and his facial expression not betraying anything. He hoped. He always had trouble lying to Jacob, "...I'm just not hungry." He added, his voice meek as he looked away, seeing the disbelief pass over the elder's features.

"You're never 'just not hungry'. Now you tell me what's going on, right now, or I'll call Leah." Jacob threatened, his voice serious as he watched the younger's eyes widen before he turned back to him, "Seth, you _know_ that you can tell me anything."

Again, Seth sighed, his eyes downcast, "I know." He replied before he glanced up at the elder, "It's just..." He started, his cheeks heating, "It's just kinda _personal_."

The elder snorted softly at that, "Never stopped anyone before..." He pointed out wryly, rolling his eyes, "Seth, you might as well just tell me now. You know that once you phase I'll know anyway." He pointed out and Seth nodded slowly, but still, he didn't speak. Jacob sighed, "Does this have something to do with you and Jasper?"

Seth's cheeks grew even hotter as he chewed on his bottom lip before nodding again, "It's about...it's about..." He gave a soft groan, closing his eyes and running his hands over his face, "I just want him _so_ bad." He said pathetically, "But, he keeps refusing me. Again and again! It's driving me nuts."

The younger glared as Jacob chuckled softly, "Seth...you're fourteen..." He pointed out, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, so?" Seth snapped, frowning deeply, "And, you're sixteen and already having sex!"

"Whoa, whoa." Jacob raised his hands to defend himself, "I'm sixteen and Edward _looks_ like he's seventeen." He pointed out, setting his hands back on the table, "Seth, you're fourteen and Jasper looks like he's twenty."

"And? As long as I keep phasing I'll look like this forever! I don't even _look_ like I'm fourteen! It's not fair!" Seth replied angrily, slamming his clenched fists against the table.

Jacob sighed softly, laying his hand over Seth's fist, "It's the principle of the thing, Seth." He leaned closer to the younger shifter, "Look, I know that it's hard to resist the pull of the imprint, but you've got to believe me when I say that it's just as hard for Jasper. He's not doing this to torture you. He's doing this to protect you. _Because_ he loves you."

Seth was quiet for a moment as he looked over at his friend, "How do you know that?" He asked softly, and at that, Jacob chuckled softly, "Well, my boyfriend _is_ a mind reader." He pointed out, smiling when Seth laughed softly as well.

"It's just so hard sometimes..." Seth admitted softly, looking away again, "And, we're both left unsatisfied and uncomfortable."

Jacob sighed yet again, his lips curling into a small smile, "You know..." He started in a matter of factly tone, "Sex isn't the _only_ way to get off."

* * *

He hated doing it. Really, he did. He hated turning Seth away and refusing his advances. He hated the frown and the hurt that always radiated off of the younger boy. The hurt and the rejection. Those were two feelings Jasper never wanted the younger to feel. But, it seemed that no matter how much he tried to reassure him, Seth always walked away feeling rejected.

That in itself was almost enough to convince him to give into Seth's advances. Even against his better judgment. He just wanted to see the other smile. The vampire grinned, leaning back underneath the spray of the shower head, maybe that wasn't the only reason he wanted to give in. He felt it too. The pull of the imprint. The burning desire. Sometimes, it was too much to handle.

A soft sigh left his lips as he allowed the warm water to flow over him, his golden eyes closing as he allowed it to wash away the blood, grim, and dirt of the hunt. Sometimes, his desire for Seth felt even stronger than his desire for human blood. Sometimes, the younger's smell was sweeter than any human's blood he had had the pleasure of encountering.

An insistent throbbing that resided in between his legs brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Even _thinking_ about Seth made him hard, made his body clench in pleasure. It was times like these he'd find himself so tempted...so, so tempted. With another sigh, he looked down, only expecting to see his erected length. But, what he actually saw was a very different matter indeed.

Somehow, someway, Seth had managed to get into their bathroom and undress. And, now he was kneeling in the bottom of the shower, a hesitant smile on his face as those innocent brown eyes gazed up at him, "What are you doing?" Jasper asked, his voice breathless as a spike of lust rushed down his spine upon seeing the younger boy kneeled before him.

"I know that you said we couldn't have sex yet," Seth explained, pausing as he chewed on his bottom lip before scooting closer to him, nearly face to face with his own burning erection, "...but..." The younger's hand reached out, his fingers wrapping around Jasper's erection and the vampire was nearly overwhelmed by the shifter's feelings of nervousness, determination, and a _fierce_ desire, "...there are other things we can do together."

And, with that, the youngest shape shifter leaned forward. His little pink tongue peaking out before swiping over the head of his erection, licking a beaded pearl of precum from the tip of his penis. Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as a moist heat surrounded the head, "S-seth..." His name came out like a hiss as his fingers threaded through short dark hair, "...you don't have to..."

Only for a moment did Seth pause, leaning back to look up at his imprinted. The look on his face was sincere as feelings of determination washed over Jasper again, "But, I _want_ to." He replied softly, the he leaned forward again and Jasper was engulfed by the intense heat of his little love.

He wanted to push Seth away. He wanted to stop him. But, he could _feel_ how badly the younger wanted this. How badly he needed this. This connection. This reaffirmation of their bond and what they shared. And, he realized as Seth's mouth slid over his erection, his tongue swiping over his head repeatedly, he realized that he had needed this too.

**xxx**

Seth could hardly believe that he was met with little resistance. He had expected Jasper to push him away before kicking out of the bathroom. But, _no!_ Instead, here he was, mouth full and kneeling in the bottom of the shower. Bobbing his head, taking in as much as he could, his hand acting as a buffer so he wouldn't choke.

He wasn't even sure if he was doing this right. But, he went by Jasper's moans. The sounds alone sending shivers rushing through his body. He went by the elder's fingers curling and tugging at his hair as he moved faster. His jaw ached. But, he didn't stop. He pushed on. The sounds of Jasper's moan driving him onward as his own erection ached between his thighs.

Then, before he even realized what happened, he found himself pressed against the back of the shower. And, he had thought for one terrifying moment that Jasper had come to his senses and was once again rejecting him. But, then, Jasper's lips was pressed against his own and his unbelievably cold hand was wrapped around his own erection.

He wasn't stopping! He was encouraging this new level of intimacy! Their lips parted and Jasper gave him a heated stare, "Touch me." He demanded softly. And, as his hand moved over Seth's erection, the younger slipped a hand in between their bodies and wrapped it around Jasper's. Again their lips met as their hands moved over each other. The build up was quick.

Soon, Seth's body was clenching oh so deliciously as he broken the kiss and leaned his head against the shower wall, lowly moaning his imprinted's name as his seed covered the hand that was still wrapped around his deflating cock. And, moments...just mere moments later, he felt Jasper's rush over his hand.

* * *

**Note: **Title's totally ripped from a Fall Out Boy song, therefore, I do not own. And, it's totally a two-shot...because, I rock like that.


End file.
